Regaining lost memories
by violets117
Summary: A tragic accident left her alone. With all of her favorite characters? but what's her real name and how will she get home? Every time she finds an object she regains a memory. With the help of Ratchet, Dipper, and Zim, will she ever remember? ((Invader zim/Gravity falls/Ratchet and clank.)) ((prologue is first chap)) RATED M FOR BLOOD AND STUFF. cx AU OC STORY OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS
1. Tragedy before recovery: waking up

A horrible accident left her all alone. but why did she wake up in gravity falls? And what's her real name? Join Dipper, Ratchet, Zim, Dib, Clank, Gir, and Our lovely OC Ember as they uncover her past and hopefully get her home.

Everytime they collect an object that has importance to her, she regains one of her lost memories. but wait! PLOT TWIST! DID BILL HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS?!

Every day things get weirder in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Anything Is possible.

But here's another question: Who will Ember end up with? and will she ever get back home? AND HOW THE FRICK DID SHE GET THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

**Hey guys it's Violets117 here with a new story! I know I'm known for invader Zim storied but recently I've gained passion for both Ratchet and Clank and Gravity Falls! but since I can't do a 3-way crossover, bear with me on this one hehe cx This is a multi chapter story that I've yet to complete so I hope you enjoy the first chappy as I work on the rest! YAY! :D Let's do this!**

**(A/N: You guys will see this a lot. When I wanna opinion on whether or not to do a side story or just to let you know what songs I have in mind when Ember's playing or singing cx (though this isn't a songfic) It'll also warn you if there's an adult scene ahead c:) **

**So without further ado, Enjoy! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It all happened at once, on a rainy day as my sister drove me home from school. The stop light flashed green and I watched my older sister lightly press on the pedal. The phone in her hand however distracted her from seeing the semi truck on my right as it's tires screeched. My eyes widened in horror, a scream of pure terror escaping my lungs in the last seconds as I saw the headlights ramming into my door. My head jerked and I heard sirens within the next few seconds. At least I thought that it was only a few seconds.

….

My head ached as I opened my eyes, immediately regretting in doing so. I squinted my tired eyes as I lazily sat up in what I assumed was a bed of sorts; but I knew it wasn't my bed, nor a hospital bed because my bed had special memory foam padding and I'd been in a hospital bed before and knew that they were harder and more stiff. I was in someone else's bed…

I looked around the room in confusion… It must've been a dream because the room looked identical to- IS THAT DIPPER?! my mind froze at the sight of a sleeping Dipper Pines. His head lay on folded arms, his hat covering his face, which led me to the observation that he was in a chair on the side of my bed- or rather his bed. I felt a lump develop in my throat and I coughed lightly, causing my dry throat to ache. Dipper jumped in his seat at this and I had to contain a giggle at the sight of him wiping away his drool that had slid down his chin in his sleep. He smiled nervously at me, making me smile in return.

"You're awake!" He said nervously. I nodded. My throat felt to dry to speak.

"My name's Dipper… What's yours?" He asked awkwardly.

My mind reeled. What was my name? I couldn't remember a thing, save for the fact that I was in Gravity falls with Dipper- wait was he older?! I now took note of how he now looked to be fifteen.. I thought. I shook my head after remembering his question; Dipper understood but asked to make sure.

"Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head again, but then a small wave of pain washed over my head, making me grip my hair with my left hand. I let out a small groan and sat back.

"I found you out in the woods and with everything weird going on lately I thought you might be a vampire or something since you're so pale" he commented while rubbing the back of his neck. "There've been aliens left and right around here and It's my last week to investigate so when I found you I thought I might've found a new lead and- Sorry" He apologized when seeing my confused expression.

I nodded telling him it was fine.

"So… Since you can't remember anything, like why you were out sleeping in the woods… or your name… what should I call you?"

I put my finger to my chin in thought. I couldn't think of any cute names I'd like to have so I shrugged.

"How about… uh… Ember?" he said, nodding his head to show he liked the name. I liked it too, so I nodded in agreement.

"So can you say anything at all?" he asked. I nodded and opened my mouth to say something only to be cut off by the sound of yelling downstairs.

"Uh oh… that can't be good" Dipper said before rushing to the door. I wobbly stood to my feet and followed him to the door. It was then that I discovered that I was wearing a plain short white dress that was far too short for my liking, I also noticed how tall I was. Was I fifteen? Was I a vampire?

"So uh… If Grunkle Stan sees you wearing that he'll think.. you know… My sister Maybel has some clothes in her dresser over there."

I nodded and walked to the dresser, smirking slightly at all of Maybel's cute sweaters. I finally found a plain purple sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans that seemed way out of character for the lovable Maybel. I didn't wait for him to leave and slip off the dress, smirking when I heard panicked shuffling and the door slam quickly. I chuckled a little and slipped on the sweater, then the jeans. I didn't bother with shoes since I knew that I would live without and jogged to the door. When I opened it, Dipper fell in, his face flushed with his back to the door. I smirked knowing he saw more than he was supposed to as I stared down at him. He calmed his breathing and hopped to his feet; then straightened his vest.

**...**

We walked downstairs in silence, only the croaking of the old floor boards and the yelling from below keeping out the awkward silence we both knew was present. Finally we reached the living room only to find Grunkle Stan yelling at the T.V. I chuckled dryly as Dipper face-palmed. I could tell he thought it was a more urgent matter than it really was.

I walked up to Grunkle Stan and stared at him, making him shudder.

"Grunkle Stan! this is Ember…" he smiled nervously.

"Girlfriend or Maybel's friend?" He asked, a glare eminent on his old, tired face. I quickly wrapped my arms around Dipper's and at the exact moment he opened his mouth to speak, I managed to say "Girlfriend" with a proud smirk. My voice sounded softer than I imagined but I held my ground. Dipper gasped lightly at this and Stan only nodded in approval. "Girl's got spunk. I like her. Oh and Maybel will like her too I bet" he said nonchalantly as he sat back in his chair. I grinned at that and dragged Dipper into the kitchen.

"What was that?!" he asked in surprise. I only smiled in turn as I let go of his arm and walked over to the window, observing the darkness that was night, in a small town in oregon.

"How old are you?" I asked quietly.

"Uh sixteen… how old are you?" he asked.

"I think I'm fifteen… maybe…" I said softly. I could see him smile in the reflection of the window.

"Another question… What did you mean by 'There've been aliens left and right'?" I asked, my throat aching with every word.

"I meant what I said.. Just earlier I met a walking cat! Well he said he was part of a species called the 'Lombax's'... He's still in town I think- I was supposed to meet him an hour ago!" The boy exclaimed before pulling me outside and into the Mystery cart. He put the cart in drive and we zoomed off into the darkness. Did I mention it was late at night? The headlights were the only light I could see as we drove in the woods. The wind whipped around my black hair, smacking me in the face a few times. I struggled to keep my hair tied back.

"We're almost there!" he said as the cart swerved to the right. I had to hold the side of the cart with one hand and use the other to hold my long hair.

Finally the cart came to a screeching halt and Dipper hopped out and rushed over to what looked like a downed spaceship. Just looking at it sent chills of familiarance down my spine… Like I knew the ship… Then the 'Lombax' emerged from the rubble and I was hit with a thousand memories of the familiar lombax I adored in my childhood. Ratchet. He took one annoyed look at Dipper then shifted his gaze to me.

"You're late." he growled.

"I am sure there is a perfectly logical reason as to his late appearance" A tiny robot, better known as clank, said as he walked over to Ratchet's side. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest as I stared awkwardly at the duo of heros. My jaw dropped and Dipper noticed.

"You okay Ember?" He asked. It took me a moment to realize that was my new name. I nodded and shut my mouth.

"Sorry I'm late… I was busy-"

"With your new girlfriend?" Ratchet cut him off, obviously annoyed.

"We only just met!" he blushed. I could tell he was thinking back to my earlier actions. I let out a small laugh, but I could tell they knew it was a nervous laugh.

"That little green guy ran off earlier when some guy with spikey hair showed up.." Ratchet shrugged.

"Zim ran off?" Dipper asked in surprise.

"Yes. We believe he will return soon" Clank said calmly. I felt my spine shiver at the name 'Zim'. The name was so familiar and yet I couldn't pin where I'd heard it before. I scratched the back of my neck and awkwardly moved closer to Dipper when Ratchet took a few steps closer. He stepped around the human teen and stared at me, a look of deep study embedded in his features.

"Have we met before?" he questioned, making me blush slightly.

I shook my head and moved to hide behind Dipper like a scared child hiding behind their mother. Ratchet backed away awkwardly and turned to his dismantled ship.

"Well how do we fix my ship without the required parts?" he asked.

Clank looked deadpanned; he scratched his antennae awkwardly and looked down.

"Well There's also Zim's ship" Dipper said as he turned to a much smaller ship than Ratchet's, It seemed to only have room for one. I stared awkwardly then jumped, signaling the others as I spotted another small robot emerge from the rubble. It's optics lit up a bright baby blue and- was it smiling? I couldn't help but relax upon seeing the robot smile and wave, then sit down like a puppy. I burst out in a fit of laughter as the three around me stared in confusion.

"That was adorable!" I cried as I rushed over to the small robot and crouched down to it's level.

"HI!" The robot exclaimed happily.

"Hi, I'm Ember. What's your name?" I asked with a smile.

"Gir!" The robot giggled. I picked it up and held it's surprisingly light body up, cradling it in my arms as I turned to the others.

"Isn't he cute?" I asked.

"He?" Dipper asked. "It's a robot, it can't be a 'he'" the teen explained, making me frown.

"Clank's a guy" Ratchet pointed out. Dipper looked at the two robotic companions before shrugging.

"Yeah he's cute" Dipper sighed, giving in.

I grinned and walked over to Clank, then set Gir next to him. Gir was about an inch taller than the other. Clank exchanged glances with the lesser intelligent robot before turning back to his furry companion. I smiled before picking Gir back up.

"Well either way we can't work on either of your ships until we have light in the morning and Zim's here… Should we look for him?" Dipper asked in concern. Ratchet shook his head.

"That guy's tough. And I'm too tired for any of that anyways… so where can we rest?" he asked. I thought the same question.

"Uh… well… Gimme a sec" he said as he pulled out a squared flip phone and began dialing in a number. Almost two seconds later another voice could be heard casually talking to the teen. Dipper talked to who I assumed was Maybel and as soon as the word 'alien' was mentioned, I heard a loud girly voice shout "Are they cute?!", confirming my suspicions that it was indeed Maybel. Dipper turned to Ratchet and then to his robots before saying "Yeah, sure. Let's go with that"

A few moments later Dipper hung up and signaled for us to climb into the cart. Gir and Clank squeezed into the small basket attached to the back of the cart and I squeezed into the middle, wedging myself between two of what I now recognized as my cartoon crushes.

One awkward ride back to the mystery shack later, and we all slowly crept up the stairs past a sleeping Grunkle Stan. "Why are we sneaking around? Don't you live here?" Ratchet asked in a whisper as we ascended the stairs.

"I actually don't live here. I'm just visiting for the summer… and if Grunkle Stan wakes up and sees us he'll flip out on me" Dipper responded as he tip toed to his door and lightly pushed it open. Ratchet and I gasped in unison when Maybel glomped Ratchet quickly.

"Woah… You are cute" she said in awe as she stared at the lombax eagerly. Ratchet gulped and looked to Dipper for help.

"Maybel, this is Ratchet," he pointed to the lombax the girl was sitting on. "And this is Ember" he pointed to me and I waved awkwardly.

"Is that my sweater?" Maybel asked.

"Oh and this is Clank and Gir" he said, ignoring her question and pointing to each robot accordingly.

"Nice to meet you all" Maybel said in her usual happy-go-lucky tone. I couldn't help but notice that even though they were older, the twins still acted like their childhood selves, and Ratchet acted like his younger self from the first game… but he looked like he did in the latest game of the series, 'Into the nexus.'

After an awkward moment of silence, Maybel hopped off of Ratchet and we all stepped into the twin's room, Maybel holding Ratchet's hand the entire time.

"Where do we sleep?" Ratchet asked, a worried expression woven onto his furry face as he observed there were only two beds in the tiny attic.

"Well… uh…" Dipper suddenly blushed and looked around nervously.

"I'll sleep next to Dipper and Ratchet can sleep next to Maybel…" I said overly confident, smirking as the two males in the room (excluding Clank and Gir) blushed.

"Well I'm game for that" Maybel said as she yanked Ratchet into bed with her. Ratchet yelped as she threw the covers over the two, leaving Dipper and I alone with the bots that had already shut down. I chuckled slightly and yawned before climbing into the bed and snuggling with a pillow. Dipper's blush deepened as he turned off the light and awkwardly slipped into the bed. He squirmed for a few minutes before turning away from me. I frowned and moved closer to the teen. I could feel his warmth emitting from his now sleeping, or at least I thought, body. I closed my eyes and felt the sleep I desired overtake me.

**...**

**Well that was interesting! Be sure to review and follow and favorite and could someone please tell me how to put this story in crossovers without reporting me?! My fanfic account's being a jerk :c And i've never done a cross over before TTnTT**

**Anyways, follow fav and review! your support is appreciated! Thanks bye!**


	2. Trouble in paradise

**Yay new chap! ...Don't internet punch me... e.o Remember Derp, you asked for this cx  
><strong>

**...**

It only felt like a few seconds before I was awoken. Dipper and Ratchet were in the hall, so Maybel and I could change.

"Come on, wake up" Maybel said cheerfully as she roughly shook me awake. I moaned sleepily and sat up in hopes she'd be quiet. No such luck.

"I was thinking you'd look good in this sweater" Maybel said with a grin as she shoved a pink sweater with a rainbow in my face. I frowned.

"It's summer… Don't you have anything less… warm to wear?" I asked, my voice still softer than intended.

"Well I have a tank top and a skirt" she commented in thought before digging up said items and holding them out for me to observe.

"I'll take it" I said as I threw off the covers and snatched the tank top and skirt from Maybel's hands. I didn't bother waiting for her to leave since she was a girl and slipped off the purple sweater then put on the plain white tank top. Next I slipped off the jeans and put on the skirt, frowning as I realized it was as short as the dress I wore yesterday.

When I finished I turned to Maybel only to see her frowning at me. I returned the frown as if to say 'what?' She only deepened her frown at this before saying "You've got huge boobs" in an almost annoyed tone. I blushed and looked down at my medium sized chest then glanced over to her small and barely formed chest. "Are they real?" she asked as she closed in, eyes locked on my chest. I backed into the wall about two seconds before she tackled me and began squeezing away. I moaned in irritation and embarrassment as I squirmed to get away. After about two minutes of squirming she finally stood to her feet, a grin on her face as she said "I can confirm that these boobs are real" in the most ridiculous tone I'd ever heard.

I frowned and awkwardly walked past her and into the hall where Dipper and Ratchet were waiting but the instant I opened the door, I saw Ratchet and Dipper fall in on top of each other awkwardly. It was then that I realized why they were facing the door. My cheeks burned a bright crimson, as did theirs as the two stumbled to their feet awkwardly.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Dipper hissed at Ratchet. Ratchet shrugged sheepishly and looked away.

Clank and Gir both frowned at the two larger males as they awkwardly apologized.

"I says da monkey would eat the taquito!" Gir screamed happily, making me smile.

"So what about Zim?" I asked awkwardly. "MAASTAH!" Gir screamed.

"Yeah… Should we go look for him?" I asked.

"Yeah, then we can get started on fixing our ships" Ratchet said with a toothy grin.

"Okay let's go… but we have to be careful to avoid Grunkle Stan" Dipper said as we all inched down the stairs quietly. Dipper led the way. But only a few moments later a loud voice yelled "You twins up yet? Breakfast is ready!"

"Uh… Y-yeah Grunkle Stan! We just have to run an errand first!" Dipper called nervously.

"Nonsense! Come eat!" Stan croaked. Ratchet and I exchanged glances as Dipper motioned for us to go wait outside. I grabbed Ratchet by his gloved hand and led him outside quietly, Clank fastened on his back like a bag and Gir holding my other hand. We walked through the living room and into the shack then just as I opened the door to freedom, the door opened and A ginger I knew better as Wendy walked in. Her hair was the same length but she was much older and wore a more adult like attire. She stared at us blankly before finally saying "You must be Dipper's friend's."

"Girlfriend" I hissed bitterly. I never liked Wendy… Maybe it was jealousy or just the fact that she was way too old for Dipper, but I just never liked her.

She looked taken aback by my words and I could see the obvious confusion on her face. She seemed almost… hurt?

"Oh, cool. So who's this guy then?" she asked, motioning to the Lombax behind me.

"Name's Ratchet" said Lombax said sheepishly.

"Cool, cool. Well I'm just here for Maybel. We're having a girl's day" Wendy smirked. I pointed to the kitchen then dragged Ratchet out.

I growled as I let go of his hand and sat on the edge of the porch.

"What's with you?" Ratchet asked in concern.

"Nothing" I sighed and laid back on the porch.

Ratchet sat next to me and we stared at the mid morning sky in silence.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" A sudden voice shouted, startling us both. I jumped to my feet and looked around, Ratchet following. Suddenly, without warning, a small green alien I knew was Zim without even thinking about it, jumped out of the forest only to have a gunshot follow him. He ducked and dashed towards the house, determination etched on his face. Moments after he reached the house, another teen twice his size with a scythe shaped spike in his black hair jumped out, a pistol on his hand. He froze when he saw Ratchet and I and lowered his gun. Zim noticed this and took the opportunity to take me as his hostage, grabbing my arm and yanking me into a hug from behind.

I tensed as I felt what I assumed was the barrel of a gun. The teen froze and dropped his gun, then put his hands into the air.

"Taking hostages? That's low even for you!" the boy spat. Zim grinned, but was cut short of his victory as Ratchet side tackled him and began throwing punches. I took a step back then whirled around and using all the strength I could muster, I pulled Ratchet off of Zim.

"Stop it!" I hissed as I threw the Lombax into the ground. He blinked in shock and sat up. Next I turned to the alien better known as Zim and growled at him.

"And you… If you ever put a gun to my neck again I'll slaughter you!" I hissed darkly, though not intentionally. My head began to ache and I fell backwards, right into Dipper's arms.

"What happened here?" He asked in confusion as he glared daggers at the two extraterrestrials.

"I tried to save her" Ratchet said as he climbed to his feet and walked to Dipper's side. I frowned and regained my balance.

"Not my fault the human is weak" Zim retorted to no one in particular as he too climbed to his feet. Dipper, Ratchet, and the other boy all glared at the thin alien. The other boy, who's name I still didn't know, joined Dipper and Ratchet.

"My name's Dib… Sorry about that" He smiled softly at me, adjusting his round glasses. I nodded and looked away awkwardly. "I'm called Ember" I said softer than intended. He reached out a hand and I awkwardly shook it then hid behind Dipper. Dib smiled at that and back off since he was still new.

"You know Zim I'm starting to think we shouldn't help you" Dipper said with a stern look as we all glared at the alien. Sighing he stood up and took a few steps forward, causing me to flinch. He reached his hand out and in an annoyed tone said "Sorry." I shook his hand and said sorry myself.

"Well we're still missing parts" Ratchet commented.

I frowned. "Where did Gir and Clank go?" I asked aloud in thought after realizing the duo's disappearance. Ratchet turned to look on his back then panicked and looked all around us and Zim just shook his head in disapproval. "We should go find them" Dipper sighed. (**A/N: Side story anybody? Clank and Gir wondering around Gravity falls sounds pretty funny to me XD review if ya want one)**

"Hey Dipper" Wendy called as she pulled up in a truck, Maybel in the passenger seat. Dipper blushed and nervously called back, "H-hey Wendy." I growled and wrapped my arms around Dipper's protectively.

"How's the date with your girlfriend going?" she asked with a smile.

"W-we aren't dating!" Dipper blushed, making me frown. "Oh…" Wendy gave me a confused look that I returned by sticking my tongue out. "You two should date!" Maybel and Wendy both laughed together. I felt anger and heat rise to my cheeks. Dipper's shoulder's slumped at that, telling me he still wasn't over Wendy. I let go of his arm and walked away into the forest without another word.

"Ember?" I heard him call as I walked away. I ignored him and continued my walk, stepping over a branch and into the dark forest. I knew I was being a bit jealous but I couldn't help it as I walked further.

While I wasn't looking, I managed to trip over something thick. I yelped as my face hit the ground and moaned. I sat up and roughly turned to see what it was I tripped over.

"A violin….?" I frowned in confusion as I unzipped the case revealing a black violin and a matching bow. My anger was replaced with curiosity as I unstrapped the classical instrument and held it in playing position. I took out the bow and without thinking I tightened said bow. I held my hands in perfect playing position and without another thought, I began playing.

**(A/N: I was listening to Shadows by Lindsey Stirling when I wrote this. Listen to it for the full affect c:)**

I had no idea what it was I was playing, or how it didn't sound like a dying cat, but for some reason I felt the need to dance while playing the beautiful mixture of notes and slurs. I stood to my feet and began dancing, at first awkwardly, but after a moment I got the hang of it and began playing and dancing in sync.

Once I finished I looked up to see a flabberghasted Dipper, Dib, Zim, Ratchet, Wendy, and Maybel. I smiled a wide grin but was soon cut short as another headache caused me to drop the instrument, luckily on a soft patch of grass, then fall backwards, blacking out.

When I woke up, Ratchet was the only other one in the room. I looked around, my head still throbbing as I sat up. Ratchet noticed this and smiled softly at me.

"...Hey" he said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Dipper's downstairs explaining things to his 'grunkle' and Zim and Dib went to look for Clank and Gir… The other girl went with her friend I think"

"What's dipper explaining?" I wondered aloud.

"Well after you passed out he panicked and we all brought you back here. Dipper's 'grunkle' started freaking out about me and Zim and so Dipper had me come up here and wait while he explained things and they've been downstairs for almost an hour yelling" he explained.

"Where's the violin?" I asked.

"Right over there" he pointed behind him at the black case that sat on Maybel's bed.

I climbed out of bed and wobbly walked over to the violin, only to fall half way there. Luckily Ratchet caught me and I had to grip onto his shirt. "T-thanks" I stuttered awkwardly as I made another attempt to stand.

"Don't push yourself… sit." He commanded. I nodded and he helped me back to the bed. "I'll bring it to you" he said as he stood and walked to Maybel's bed then picked up the case. He set it on the edge of the bed to my right and I quickly opened it, staring at the shiny instrument. I unstrapped it and held up the violin to play, only to be stopped by a concerned Lombax.

"You sure that's a good idea? Last time you played you passed out"

"But it felt so… natural… Like I'd done it before, like it was part of my past… and it felt so good to play it… I feel like it's a key to finding out who I am" I rambled as I eyed the gorgeous instrument.

"Just… don't push yourself" he sighed. I nodded and held the violin up, then played.

It was a happy tune, slow at first, then changing into an upbeat song with several slurs and I felt like it was a tune I'd known all my life, but I couldn't quite put a pin on it… My head began to feel better and my shaky legs became strong as I stood from the bed and began to dance once more. Ratchet looked concerned but didn't say a word as I danced around the small attic happily.

I felt strong and like I was on top of the world as I danced. It was an indescribable feeling as the song came to an end. I almost would describe it as sad, because I never wanted to stop playing, but the moment I did I felt my arms grow sore and my leg began to shake again. Ratchet caught on and took the instrument away, causing me to fall to my knees sadly. He caught me and helped me back into the bed.

"That was a pretty song.." he smiled. I smiled back and leaned closer, pecking him on the cheek. He looked at me in shock but I only smiled in turn.

"I'll… go see how things are downstairs" he said awkwardly, a blush working its way onto his furred face. I nodded and sat back in the bed as he stepped out.

A few minutes of awkward silence ever and I heard stomping up the stairs. I frowned as the door burst open, Stan stomping in and over to the bed. I gulped when I saw his angry expression.

"You! Get out!" he hissed, making me flinch.

"Grunkle Stan no!" Dipper yelled as he rushed in the door and to my side only to be roughly pushed by his great uncle.

"Dipper? Where's Ratchet?" I asked in worry.

"I took care of that little fur ball and I'll do the same to you if you don't leave!" he growled. It was then that I noticed the blood spots on his tank top and the bruised lip on Dipper. Panic set in and I roughly stallion kicked Stan into the wall then, holding my new violin in hand, I ran past Dipper and out to find Ratchet. I ran into the living room and my eyes widened in horror at the sight of blood on the carpet. Grunkle stan was never this aggressive in the show… then again the show was different…

I ran past the puddle at the sound of more stomping and pushed the door open, following the trail of blood into the forest. I slung the violin case over my back and called out "Ratchet! Ratchet where are you?"

Tears trailed down my cheeks as I spotted the Lombax, leaning on a tree. I tossed my violin aside and rushed to his side.

"I'm okay…" he said before coughing out blood.

"What happened?" I cried out.

"He just hit me hard… nothing a little nanotech can't fix" he smiled.

"You're bleeding! Where do we get nanotech?"

"There's some on my ship"

"I don't know where your ship is" I said in concern as I observed his wounds.

"Ember!" I heard a voice call out in the distance. It was Dipper.

"Over here!" I choked out.

Dipper pushed his way through some bushes and joined us.

"I don't know what to do Dipper… He's hurt and I'm scared" I cried into his arms as I hugged him tightly.

"I'm so so sorry… This is all my fault.. I'll fix things I promise.. but we need to get out of Gravity Falls… Stan is mad. I still have the keys to the cart but it's at the shack and going back really isn't an option" he sighed.

"What about when Zim and Dib go back?" I asked in worry.

"Crap.. we'll need to find them before they go back. You're weak so you stay here with Ratchet… I'll go find them and meet you back here in an hour" He said as he stood to his feet. I wiped my tears and nodded as he ran off.

"I'll be fine" Ratchet said tiredly.

"You better be" I said softly as I cuddled up to his side.

**... **

**ME: WELL THAT WENT WELL! :D *cricket noises* **

**I got one negative review and one good review thus cancelling out the bad one! so as far as I'm concerned! THE STORY CONTINUES! :D SORRY 'GUEST' (if that even is your real name? *suspicious glare*) BUT THE STORY LIVES ON EVEN IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS! :D **

**Zim: Why are you doing a crossover? You belong in the Invader ZIM Fandom!**

**ME: *punches zim in the face* BECAUSE I WANNA! Honestly though, I love Invader zim, Gravity Falls, and Ratchet and Clank so much I couldn't even decide which one to write a story for so i jumbled it all up! Plus it's my last story ever so I though it'd be cool to go out with a bang C: **

**Zim: You couldn't have just said that? **

**ME: Noope! That's payback for holding Emmy hostage :C *grabs OC protectively***

**ANYWAYS! REVIEW AND STUFF! **

**(can someone please tell me how to make this a crossover? I don't wanna get reported! :'c)**

**BYE!**


	3. Stranger things have happened

**2 HOURS LATER.**

I moaned sleepily as I shifted uncomfortably. My back was numb and my neck was sore. I opened my eyes and leaned forward to let the blood in my back circulate. "Wha.." I moaned as I registered my surroundings. My mind flashed with memories of the day's events and I felt my blood run cold. I looked to my left to see Ratchet, his eyes closed and his breathing in small pants. I felt my eyes tear as I climbed to my feet before crouching down once more to look at the sleeping lombax.

"Ratchet…?" I asked, my voice trembling.

His eyes fluttered open and his green eyes met with my amber eyes. "Still here" He mumbled weakly, making my smile. "Don't worry, Dipper will be back soon and we can-" I was cut off by the sound of several feet stomping on dry leaves. I moved closer to the lombax and listened as the steps neared.

"They should be near here" I heard a familiar voice call. I smiled and came out of hiding, waving at Dipper only to see several men in suits, one holding a strange mega phone device up to his mouth. My eyes widened in horror as I realized how easily tricked I was. I froze, my legs wobbling in fear as I stared blankly at the men. A few men held up their handguns but the man with the megaphone waved his hand to signal that it was fine so they slowly lowered their weapons.

"May I help you?" I asked innocently.

"We're searching for a young girl about your age, she's been kidnapped by a strange man older than her. We just want to get her home" The man lied with a soft smile I could tell was fake. He never lowered the megaphone, so hearing his word's in Dipper's voice made my blood run cold. Panic and confusion along with anger rushed through me as I stared blankly, registering the man's words.

"I think I actually heard screaming earlier" I lied back, countering with my own smile.

"In what direction?" The man asked.

"That way, I was going to get help or call someone but I was a bit busy with… other things so I guess I forgot" I smiled nervously, the corner of my mouth twitch ever so slightly.

"Thanks for your help" The man smiled as he led his friends in the direction I had pointed to.

I sighed as I watched them leave then tensed when the man stopped and turned to me, a suspicious glare embedded on his pale face.

"Say… what're you doing out in the forest this time of day?" he asked.

"Collecting samples for my biology class" I lied smoothly.

"It's still summer" he countered.

"Okay, you caught me" I sighed.

The man smiled as I looked utterly crushed.

"I'm a science nerd… I didn't want to wait for biology class" I sighed sadly.

The man facepalmed before saying "Alright, stay safe" and treading off.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I sat down next to Ratchet. He smiled at me. "Smooth lying back there" he said with a bloody grin. I frowned in concern before smiling.

"You got blood in your mouth fuzzball" I said with a concerned look.

He scoffed and leaned on my shoulder tiredly.

We laid there in silence for about two minutes before I heard more footsteps. This time I stayed down, uncertain about who or what might be there. "Ember?" I heard the familiar voice of Dipper call. I gulped in uncertainty and exchanged a worried glance with the wounded lombax at my side.

"We should be close… I hope she's alright" I heard his concerned voice say. The voices grew quieter and I peeked my head over the tree root I had taken refuge under.

"Dipper!" I called in a hushed whisper as I waited for a reply.

He whipped around, two others with him from what I could see. The three rushed in my direction, making me flinch slightly and duck for cover in case it was another trap. The trio soon came into sight, revealing their familiar faces. I smiled warmly and hugged Dipper happily as Zim and Dib rushed over to Ratchet, their robotic companions joining their sides.

"Sorry it took so long" Dipper said as we pulled apart from our hug. I shook my head as if to say it was fine, but I felt my voice choke when I tried to speak.

"We stopped by Ratchet's ship and managed to find a jar of nanotech" Dipper said with a smirk as we watched Zim use a needle to inject the nanotech into the weak lombax. Ratchet winced in pain then slowly relaxed.

Slowly the lombax's wounds healed and his fur regrew over the spot of his wounds. He smiled slightly with tired eyes that held no emotion. I returned the smile then turned to Dipper.

"So… where do we go now?" I asked with concern.

Dipper sighed and using both of his hands, brushed his hair back. Ratchet looked up at me, silently begging me to tell Dipper about our run in with those strange men. I returned his stare, shaking my head no. Dib noticed this and gave me a worried look that I could only ignore.

"Well, I can't leave Gravity Falls… but I think I might know a place nearby we can stay for now" he said as he stuck his hands into his vest pocket. Dib and Zim nodded in agreement and helped Ratchet up, helping the Lombax walk as Dipper led the way. I followed behind closely, listening to the evening sounds of the forest.

We finally reached the edge of the forest. Dipper led the way to the mystery cart and everyone piled in, save for Zim and Dib.

"You two wait here," Dipper said he put the keys into the ignition. "I'll be back for you in a few minutes."

I stepped out of the cart, walking over to join Dib. "Take Zim with you first. No one will be suspicious about two teens wondering about town, but if they see Zim and Dib someone might flip" I said quietly.

"Good point… are you sure you'll be okay here?" Dipper asked, eyeing Zim as he slipped into the cart. I nodded with a smile. "I'll be fine, Dib's got my back if anything happens" I said as I elbowed Dib's side. Dipper nodded and drove off. My smile faded as he drove off. I felt my stomach twist. I had a horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. I turned to Dib, who had an expression to match.

"So what was going on earlier between you and the walking cat?" He asked, concern woven into his expression. I shook my head, ignoring his question.

Moment's of silence passed before I looked over to the teen, his amber eyes staring off into the distance. A sigh erupted from my lungs and I felt wondering eyes meet the back of my head. My heart stopped as I whipped around, glaring in the direction of my observer. Dib looked down at me, obviously confused.

My eyes met a pair of baby blue eyes and immediately I felt my glare lessen into a look of awe. In the edge of the forest stood a tall, thin blonde with blue eyes staring at me with a look of interest. He wore a blue t-shirt to match his eyes and an even darker pair of navy blue cargo shorts. But something else I noticed was the strange polar bear hat on his hair, blonde hairs sticking out of said hat as he stared at me.

The young blonde snapped out of his daze, his eyes widening before he turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. "W-wait!" I called without thinking, running past Dib and back into the woods.

"Ember!" he called, running after me. I didn't care though as I struggled to catch up to the tall blonde. I almost tripped multiple times as I hopped over roots and pushed past tree limbs. "Please wait!" I called in a gasp. The boy stopped and turned to me, a blush of embarrassment embedded on his pale face. I didn't notice this until I'd run into him, grunting as my face his his neck. I looked up at him and blushed myself.

"Ember!" Dib called, snapping me out of my embarrassed trance. He caught up to us, barely winded as he screeched to a halt. I smiled sheepishly at him before turning back to the blonde and stepping away from him awkwardly.

"Why were you watching us?" I asked, curiosity pushing away all reason. "I uh.." he stuttered. "I felt like I knew you… Oh glob I'm sorry I didn't wanna be a creep" he blushed. I stared blankly. "Then why'd you run?"

"I thought he was going to pick a fight" he said, pointing to a scowling Dib.

"Oh… er eh… I'm Ember and this is Dib" I said awkwardly.

"I'm Finn" he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Finn, but Ember and I should be going-" Dib started. "We've got time before Dipper gets back" I said nonchalantly. Dib sighed and looked away.

"Dipper...? Dipper Pines?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah we're friends" he responded in thought.

"Cool, we kinda need a place to say so Dipper went to go check a place out" I said casually. Finn's eyes widened in horror as he dug into his pocket, grabbing his phone and dialing a number.

**MEANWHILE…**

**3 person point of view.**

Dipper paced back and forth on the porch of his friend's house. Finn lived alone with his dog, being old enough to and an orphan. So wasn't he home? Growling, Dipper knocked on the door again, assuming that his friend was asleep. Finally, Dipper reached under the mat in front of the door and pulled out the spare key, then opened the door. He looked inside then motioned for the two aliens in the cart to join him. Ratchet lazily stumbled over to the door, Zim walking ahead of him. Dipper motioned to the couch, Zim sitting and Ratchet leaning on it. He searched the house for his friend only to find the blonde missing.

A ringing in his pocket startled the teen. He quickly grabbed his phone and pressed accept call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Yo Dip, are you at my house?"_

"Yeah, where are you?"

"_By the woods with your friends"_

"Wha- can you bring them back here?"

"_Sure, the girl's kinda cute"_ The blonde whispered on the other side of the phone, clutching it to his ear as he looked at Ember from a side view. Dipper growled and hung up on his older friend. **(Dipper's 16, Finn's 17, Ratchet's 17, Dib's 16, and Zim's 900 (let's go with 15 in human years) and Ember's 15)**

**Ember P.O.V.**

Finn told us that Dipper was at his house and we all climbed in his truck, the boys trapping me in the middle, and drove in silence to Finn's house. The car smelled like rain and rust, a strange yet calming smell to one's senses.

Silence echoed in the small truck, only the sound of the engine and the pattering of sprinkling on the exterior there to drown out the eery nothingness. I stared at a raindrop as it slid lazily down the windshield. More rain began to patter down on the car until the gentle sprinkling sound was replaced by one of harsh banging. I let out a loud audible sigh as I turned my head to the right slightly, observing the trees as they flew by in a flurry of green and brown. I looked to Dib, his face contorted with irritation. I smirked slightly before leaning on his shoulder,

I felt him tense for a moment. I looked up at him just in time for him to smile. I smiled back.

I yawned loudly as I lifted my head off of Dib's shoulder. My neck ached and drool ran down my chin. Had I fallen asleep? Blushing, I wiped off the drool on my chin before looking around. My eyes felt heavy, almost making it hard to see. I looked up to Dib, who was staring out the window, then to Finn, who was driving. Both boys looked exhausted.

"Are we there yet?" I asked innocently. Finn nodded and put the truck in park. I looked up and smiled at Dipper. He was waiting on the porch. He rushed over to the truck, a smile on his face. Finn opened his door and Dib did the same, leaving me in the middle. Dipper and Finn did a strange handshake before hugging and laughing. I got out to my left, tackling Dipper from the side as I fell out. He caught me and we both fell to the ground. I smiled at him. We both laughed and I sat up on top of him. "Hey Ember" he smiled. I stood to my feet and helped him up. "Hey Dip" I said softly.

"So you guys need a place to stay-" Finn cut himself off when he saw Ratchet peek his head out the door. We all turned to Ratchet, a sheepish smile on the Lombax's face. "Is that… Is that a giant cat?" Finn asked. I couldn't help but laugh as Ratchet's smile was replaced by a glare. "He's a Lombax" I corrected. Finn nodded. "So you found an alien eh Dipper? Did Stan snap or something? Knew the fucker would" he mumbled. I stared at the blonde in shock. I never imagined he'd curse so casually. "Yeah, he went berserk and stabbed Ratchet" He gestured to the Lombax behind him.

The two continued talking as I walked to the porch. Dib joined me and we walked inside, not waiting for the other's as they chatted. "Hey there" Ratchet smiled at me. I smiled back and hugged him. He wore a plain white t-shirt and shorts. His gloves, armor, etc were all in the washer I assumed. I lifted his shirt and stared at his now clean and neat fur. I smiled and lowered the shirt. "Just checking" I smiled. I hugged the Lombax and then turned to the tiny Irken to our left. "Hey Zimmy" I smiled. He looked up to me, a growl emitting from between his sharp teeth. "Don't call me that, _human_" he hissed. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Ya know I could pick you up" I growled playfully. This earned me another growl. I smiled when I realized that Zim was wearing a similar attire to Ratchet. He wore a red t-shirt with black shorts… fitting. His gloves, shirt, etc were most likely with Ratchet's clothes in the washer. I looked down to my messy attire and frowned. My tank top was soiled with dirt and blood. I blushed at the realization that Finn must've thought I was crazy when he first saw me. Sighing I turned to Dib. His clothes were fine. "Where's Finn's room?" I asked. Ratchet pointed down the hall. "First door on the left" he said quickly. I nodded and walked down the hall without another word. I opened the pale white door and walked in. I was instantly taken back by the smell of gym socks. The room was a mess. The bed was messy, the floor was covered by piles of clothes, trash and food. My mind snapped and I began sorting the things into piles; one for clothes, one for trash, and one for food. After doing so I made the bed neatly and put the clothes in what I assumed to be the dirty clothes basket. I Piled up the dishes and carried them into the kitchen, past the confused humans and aliens. They all watched as I piled the dishes into the sink, grabbed a trash bag from a rack and walked back into Finn's room. I shoved all of the trash from the carpeted floor, into the bag then tied the bag. I then walked out of the room, bag in hand, tossed the bag at Finn, who caught it, then walked into the bathroom and grabbed a can of febreeze. The moment I walked back into the messy room, I began spraying the can left and right, clearing out the horrid smell. As soon as I couldn't smell the filth anymore, I dropped the can into an empty trash bin and Walked over to the dresser on the right of the room. I opened said dresser and pulled out a baby blue shirt and some white shorts. I slipped them on, the shirt being way too big for me, and walked back into the living room.

The boys were all laughing at something, all except for Dipper who was blushing a deep crimson. The boys looked over to me then began laughing even harder, Finn even falling to his side clutching his stomach. I sat next to Dipper, still not grasping the situation, only to jump when the boys laughed even louder. Dipper looked to the ground in shame.

"What's so funny?" I growled through gritted teeth as I put on a fake smiled. I felt my eyebrow twitch as I smiled at the boys. Ratchet stopped laughing for a moment, only to laugh harder. I looked down at the ground and frowned in confusion. There in the center of the carpeted floor sat a pile of various dollar bills. Were they betting on something?

My mind went blank. Suddenly I remembered the two robotic companions absences.

"Hey… Where's Gir and Clank?" I asked, seizing all laughter. Ratchet and exchanged glances. "They went outside to 'play' about an hour ago" Ratchet said in thought. His ears twitched as his face contorted; I could tell he was concentrating. Finally he burst into laughter again, the others joining him.

Dipper stood up, his face still crimson.

"It could happen," he hissed. "I mean look at all of you! You're a walking cat, you're a tiny green guy, you have scythe hair, and well Finn, you're pretty normal" he said, pointing to each person as he listed off their traits. The two aliens' faces fell, their ears/antennae drooping. Dib touched his scythe in embarrassment, and Finn smiled proudly. "I've got just as much chance as all of you" he growled before storming out the back door. I turned to the others, confused and upset.

"What'd he mean by that? Chance for what?" I demanded as I hopped to my feet.

"Uh…" Ratchet rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"We placed bets to see who would end up as you humans call it, 'dating' you" Zim explained bluntly, earning a punch from Dib. My face grew red. "Why were you laughing at Dipper then?" I asked, my voice shaky. "He thought he had the best chance…" Finn explained as he smiled sheepishly.

"At this point he does! why would you bet on something like that? Bet on me? Like I'm some kind of object…" I choked out. I could feel tears brimming on my eyelids as I spoke. The boys hung their head low, shame woven into their saddened expressions. Without another word, I angrily stomped out the back door, slamming it after me. I sighed and slowly slumped to the ground. "You okay?" Dipper asked from across the deck. I nodded and climbed on my knees, crawling over to his side. We sat in silence. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I heard Gir squeal in the distance, making my smile.

"Please slow down" I heard Clank call. Loud metallic footsteps sounded up the wooden steps and Gir was soon sitting at my feet, Clank behind him standing in a tired position. "Hi" he squealed. "Hey there Gir" I smiled. "Hello" Clank said. "Hey bud" I said as I picked up Clank, observing his metallic coat. I set him down and he 'smiled' at me… I think. It looked like a smile… meh.

"You're both really adorable for robots" I giggled. "Yeah" Dipper agreed.

"TACOOS!" Gir screamed before running off. Clank sighed before chasing after his new robotic friend.

"What happened to my violin…?" I asked out of the blue.

"It's inside" Dipper said lazily. "Ahhh okay" I said sheepishly. "Oh and Dipper…?" I said as I resumed my position on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You have a way better chance than they do" I smiled before closing my eyes.

**Hey guys! another chapter yay! This site was being difficult and just didn't want me to post le new chapter, but obviously it finally worked so sorry fro the long delay! :D Also, I just want to say, yes I know the beginning is pretttyy awful but I was having hardcore writer's block so I wrote that and jumped past it cx **

**Any Adventure time fans here? :D Not gonna lie, Finn's more of a filler character and mostly because Dipper needs a friend but ya know what? I like him. He's a good character xD **

**Special shout out to ShadowPendragon and Random Irken Derp for following and favoriting :D you guys are awesome! Even more shout out to ShadowPendragon! I'm glad you exist because I figured no one would really get this story but you do and it makes me so happy \(o u o)/ And thanks for the advice, i'll be sure only to leave a note if it's important and not my opinion cx **

**I also finished a cover for the story but unfortunately it's on lined paper xc leave a review saying you want me to post it anyways if ya wanna see it :D Anyways, review and stuff, thanks BYEEE! :D**


End file.
